Polos Opuestos
by Eddarkrauss
Summary: (AU, Universitario) Todo era, bellos colores y felicidad para la joven Kaname Madoka, hasta que decidió abandonar su casa y vivir la vida por si misma luego de que un trágico suceso, le arrebatara toda inocencia y esperanza que alguna vez habían sido su mayor fuerte. Estudia arte en la universidad y su vida no podría ser más desafortunada de lo que ya es. ¿O si?


En primer lugar quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que se tomaron el trabajo de dejar un review en "El festival de los sueños rotos". Resubire ese fic mejorado y extendido. Sus críticas en verdad me han ayudado. Les pido disculpas por demorar tanto en volver a subir alguna historia. No daré excusas. Simplemente les rezarcire su apoyo publicando más historias.

Esta historia será sumamente oscura. Por lo tanto habrá lenguaje violento y violencia física. Lemon, intentos de violación y demás atrocidades. No lo escribiré de forma totalmente explícita, pero puede herir algunas suceptibilidades. Por esa razon a esta historia estara en rate M. Aquellas personas que no les agrade están advertidos. Leen bajo su propio riesgo. Todas las críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.

Disclaimer: esta hermosa tragedia y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shaft y Gen Urobuchi. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí verán escrita.

POLOS OPUESTOS

Aquel día había sido especialmente desagradable. Incluso aunque había tenido días malos anteriormente, aquel día se llevaba el premio al peor de todo ese año. Su materia favorita era dictada por el profesor más misógino y estricto que había tenido jamás, y parecía odiarla especialmente a ella, grande fue su sorpresa y horror cuando este le había ofrecido una buena nota en el examen si ella le entregaba su cuerpo. Por razones obvias, reprobo su examen de dibujo en óleo con un 0 absoluto. Había pasado 3 malditas semanas desvelándose para estudiar para el maldito examen. El profesor le dio la nota con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo escuchar las burlas de sus compañeras, rompiendo el último bastión de su fortaleza mental, el llanto no tardó en hacerse notar. Más tarde, durante su vuelta a casa, las mismas zorras de antes la emboscaron con algunas de sus amigas, para darle una paliza. El único alivio para su tormento fue caer en un charco de lodo y oír los pasos alejándose. Tenía el consuelo de que al menos sus lentes, sobrevivieron a la golpiza. No se molestaría en avisar a la policía, harían la vista gorda con todo el asunto como lo habían hecho cada vez que ella necesitaba ayuda. La leve llovizna que había caído durante todo el día, se convirtió en un vendaval que le estaba calando hasta los huesos, cuando busco su billetera para tomar un taxi o un autobús noto que se la habían robado, junto con el extenso ensayo sobre arte contemporáneo que había tardado una semana en finalizar. A final de cuentas, la lluvia era el menor de sus problemas. Resignándose camino hasta su apartamento con un avasallador sentimiento de angustia y desesperación .

Cuando por fin llegó a su apartamento abrió la puerta con dificultad, sus manos temblaban tanto que no podía encastrar las llaves en la cerradura. Cerro la puerta con seguro y lanzó sus zapatos embarrados por doquier. Maldijo su suerte cuando un fuerte catarro comenzó a atacarla. Sin siquiera molestarse en secar su cuerpo, se sentó en su avejentada cama y tomo el celular con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un vaso de licor que había servido con parsimonia. Heredar el vicio por la bebida, fue solo una de las tantas desgracias que la acompañaron durante su vida, no podía dejarlo, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Beber le permitía calmar sus nervios y eliminaba la estúpida timidez que se negaba a dejarla incluso a sus 24 años. Bebió todo de un solo golpe y dejo el vaso en la cómoda, junto con una gran botella con la mitad de su contenido.

Cuando marco el número de su madre; un cierto regusto amargo invadió garganta. No estaba segura de si era por el alcohol o por la situación en que se encontraba. Tal vez fueran ambas cosas. Luego del primer timbrazo, que señalaba que el aparato estaba llamando, se oyó un sonido de estática y a continuación una voz firme, pero con cierta melancolía le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

–Hola, Madoka. Estaba esperando tu llamada–

Al escuchar su voz, sintió su estómago contraerse y un fuerte dolor en su garganta, que comenzaba a dudar que fuera debido al alcohol. Junko Kaname sonaba como siempre, a seguridad, a hogar, a compañerismo, a confianza. Sonaba como a Mama. Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que bullían por escapársele por los ojos y aclarar su garganta para que no le temblara la voz. La situación la estaba excediendo, algo que la enfurecía. Por suerte, pudo sacar fuerzas de la ira que ya no sabía a quien diablos estaba dirigida. Si a su madre, su padre, o ella misma.

–Hola…Llame para saber cómo estaban– anuncio con una falsa frialdad que rezaba porque su madre no reconociera como tal. No podía decirle "Mamá", sentía que si lo hacía, se derrumbaría allí mismo. Un breve silencio detrás de la línea aumento la tensión en el aire.

–Tal vez, lo mejor sería que lo veas tu misma. ¿no crees, Madoka?. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tatsuya aún sigue preguntando por ti–Afirmo su madre con un disimulado tono de reproche. Ella aún mantenía un férreo control sobre sus emociones. No sabía si sentir admiración por ella o desprecio a si misma por ser incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Podía sentir una solitaria lágrima derramarse ante la mención de su hermano. Cuando se fue de la casa no se tomo la molestia de despedirse de nadie, tan solo dejo una carta diciéndoles que se iría a vivir a otro lado y que no se molestaran en buscarla. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigas, con las cuales había planeado meses antes salir juntas a un parque de diversiones. Lo más probable es que hubiesen ido de todos modos sin ella, nunca fue demasiado relevante para nadie, sin problemas podía autodenominarse un extra de película. No se sentía culpable por haberlas abandona, ni siquiera notaran su ausencia realmente

No contestó a las palabras de su madre durante varios segundos.

–Adiós...– dijo presionando el botón para cortar la llamada. Cuando fue consiente de la situación, un mar de lágrimas se derramaba por sus mejillas, mientras débiles espasmos sacudían su pecho. Se sirvió otro vaso de licor y lo apuro de un trago. El fuerte ardor en su garganta logró calmarla un poco. Comenzó a hacer respiraciones profundas para detener lentamente su sollozo.

Cuando por fin logro detener su llanto del todo se dirigió como en un sueño hacia su cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de agua, dejando sus lentes en el tocador para colocar su cabeza debajo de el. El fuerte chorro de agua caliente consiguió despejar al menos un poco su caótica mente. Podía sentir una leve migraña, producto del alcohol. Unos ojos totalmente enrojecidos e hinchados le devolvieron la mirada desde el espejo roto de su tocador. No recordaba exactamente cuando lo había destrozado, pero sabía que fue durante uno de sus estallidos de furia que habían comenzado a acompañarla desde que tomo el vicio del alcohol. Tuvo que ir a la universidad con la mano vendada. Había recibido interminables burlas por aquel asunto, aquello había dolido más que la herida.

Al sacar su cabeza debajo del grifo, el agua chorreaba mojando más si cabía, toda su ropa. Hecho que no logro inmutarla en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de secar su cabello con la toalla, que parecía reprocharle por su falta de uso, totalmente inmaculada.

Dado su completo descuido hacia su salud, sabía perfectamente que podría desarrollar una neumonía. Pero en aquel momento, aquello poco le importaba. Se tambaleo un poco para salir del baño y se dirigió hacia su cama apoyando su peso en las paredes para no desmayarse ahí mismo. Por suerte o por desgracia, los brazos de Morfeo la atraparon casi de inmediato. Varias horas más tarde, se lamentaría haberse dormido. Tuvo una de sus peores pesadillas en años.

Caminaba con prisa por un enorme pasillo abovedado, con paredes de metal derruido. Unos tubos fluorescentes iluminan de forma intermitente la estructura. A duras penas conseguía ver unos pasos por delante, donde, por alguna razón, sentía que alguien la esperaba. Avanzo lentamente tratando de no tropezar por las grietas dispersas en el suelo, para luego correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras una sensación de angustia y desesperación la invadía de forma corrosiva. Los muros comenzaban a derretirse a su paso, mientras el suelo comenzaba a perder su solidez. Cuando volvió a enfocar su vista adelante pudo ver tan solo durante un segundo, la sombra de una sonrisa en una chica de largos cabellos negros. Pero fue incapaz de distinguir más allá en sus rasgos. Su imagen se desvanecía a medida que se acercaba.

Segundos después el escenario cambiaba por completo. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura y totalmente cargada con un aroma desagradable que no era capaz de identificar. El silencio era sepulcral y la tensión del aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Su respiración era agitada e irregular. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, sentía que fuera lo que fuera que hubiese en aquella habitación, era preferible no verlo. Un ligero temblor sacudía su cuerpo, estaba aterrada y no quería admitirlo. Se sentía completamente vulnerable y sabia que no podría mantenerse en la ignorancia por mucho más tiempo. Había una presencia parecía estar observándola.

Una luz amarillenta la cegó durante unos segundos, para luego revelarle lo que no quería ver. El techo, el suelo y los muros, tenían una textura similar a la carne y por momentos parecía palpitar. No había puerta visible. Y la temperatura parecía haber aumentado 15 grados en un solo instante.

Cuando por fin pudo ver la presencia que la estaba incomodando y la aguardaba detrás de ella. No pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. Una chica, que era el vivo reflejo de si misma, la miraba con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Detrás de ella, los cuerpos mutilados de su familia descansaban con los ojos abiertos. Observándola con un eterno reproche en sus miradas, podía sentir como un sollozo escapaba por su garganta mientras se tapaba la boca, ahogando un grito que no pudo contener más.

Al despertar, sintió una bilis especialmente amarga subirle por la garganta. Para cuando fue consiente de las arcadas ya se encontraba echando fuera de su cuerpo todo lo que guardaba su estómago, sobre su cama. Tenía el consuelo de que al menos podría limpiar de alcohol su organismo, al menos un poco.

Al ser consiente de lo patética que era su condición no pudo más que suspirar. Dudaba que pudiera salir en un largo tiempo del pozo que ella misma había cavado con tanta dedicación. Reminiscentes de aquel sueño la invadían por momentos provocándole nuevas arcadas, cuando ya no había nada que tirar de su estomago. Pudo notar que las lágrimas se habían detenido, supuso que se había quedado sin reservas de agua para poder seguir utilizando sus lagrimales.

Vio la botella de licor a medio vaciar, esperándola con paciencia y consuelo, como una vieja amiga. Estiró su brazo para tomarla y servir su contenido directo a su boca, pero el sonido estridente y familiar de su celular la detuvo. Estaba recibiendo una llamada, a las 4 de la mañana y en un momento como aquel; no se le ocurría quien podría ser tan tonto como para hacerlo. Dudaba que su madre se hubiese humillado de esa forma con ella. Bastante había sido que no le hubiese gritado, fue paciente y directa. Era algo que agradecía, pero él problema no estaba en su madre, sino en ella misma. No tenía el valor para volver a acercarse. Sentía que si lo hacía, todos sus recuerdos volverían a ella y destruirían la poca integridad que aún conservaba de su mente. No se sentía de humor para ser enviada a un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Sabía que no volvería a salir de allí si entraba.

Al tomar su celular, trato de leer el nombre escrito en la pantalla, recordando con lentitud que había dejado sus lentes en el baño. Con verdadera irritación fue a recuperar sus lentes y levanto su cejas en señal de sorpresa. No esperaba encontrar el nombre de una de sus viejas amigas de la infancia. Una de las tantas personas con las cuales se había esmerado en alejar. Pero no comprendía porque ella se tomaría la molestia de contactarla. Era especialmente orgullosa, y no era de esas personas que perdonan con facilidad, estaba más que segura de que sería golpeada por ella en la primera oportunidad en que se vieran. Creía que tal vez se lo merecía, pero no era tan estúpida como para permitir que aquella situación se concretara. Ya bastante daño se hacía a si misma como para propiciar que otras personas se lo propinaran. Al menos por si misma podía medir cuando dolor quería infligirse.

Miro la botella y luego vio la pantalla del celular. Ninguna de las dos opciones se le antojaba especialmente agradable. Ambas eran viejas amigas que no le permitían vivir tranquila. Pero al menos la bebida no la había abandonado durante el paso de los años. Jamás le reprochaba su falta de tacto, ni su insólita crueldad, característica que había desarrollado durante sus estudios terciarios. Ni su insoportable insistencia en marginarse a si misma. Por otro lado, la peli roja se había rendido con ella luego de un año de constantes llamadas que se fueron reduciendo en frecuencia. No es que la culpara, era eso mismo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que aquel hecho la hiciera sentir mejor. Respiro profundamente para tomar valor y atendió la llamada. Pero la voz que le hablo desde el otro lado de la línea era muy distinta a la de su vieja amiga. Era angustiada y sorprendentemente dulce.

–Le pido mil disculpas por llamarla a estas horas de la noche, Kaname-San. Pero es un asunto realmente importante. Le importaría escucharme por favor–

–¡¿Momo-chan?! Es muy extraño que tú me llames. ¿Sucedió algo?–respondió Madoka tratando de que la preocupación no se notará en su voz. Si la hermana de Sakura Kyoko le llamaba luego de tantos años. Era porque algo grave había sucedido.

–Mi hermana sufrió un accidente hace unas horas, ahora mismo la están operando. Tan solo pensé que querrías oírlo. Además de yo misma, ella no tiene a nadie. Tu fuiste su mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, hasta que… ya sabes. Tu desaparición. No se si ella sobreviva esta vez, pero tal vez, ver una cara de confianza, además de la mía le haga bien. Te pasaré la dirección del hospital por mail. Espero verte por aquí. Ya no depende de mi–afirmo con la voz algo quebrada, para luego cortar la llamada.

Sakura Kyoko podía ser considerada la mujer más vigorosa de todo Japón, algo que, sin lugar a dudas, impregnaba su nombre con un aura de respeto y cierto temor. Sus pares habían tenido el atrevimiento, incluso, de ponerle apodos acordes a su condición. En las últimas instancias todos temblaban de miedo tan solo de esperar su reacción.. Sin embargo, por mucho que renegara, y apaleara a ese grupo de idiotas, estos se negaron a llamarla de otra forma. Eran estúpidamente persistentes con el asunto. Años después llegó a comprender, que el apodo era el más indicado para ella. Ser llamada como "La Gran Hermana" podía ser embarazoso, pero al fin y al cabo, ese era el papel que interpretaba en la gran familia que componía actualmente. Cientos de hombres y mujeres a sus órdenes. Sin embargo, si cabía ser honesta, por momentos se sentía extrañamente desolada. Tenía una buena cantidad de hermanos y hermanos de los que cuidar, pero se sentía terriblemente sola. La única persona que lograba arrebatarle esa molesta sensación había desaparecido hace 7 años. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no la viera como una superheroina, alguien que mirase su esencia y viera que no era más que una chica violenta, haciendo lo imposible por no ahogarse en su desesperación.

Actualmente, poco quedaba de "La Gran Hermana" que había aterrorizado a todas las ratas inmundas de Japón. Un inverosímil accidente en su Kawasaki le había destrozado todos los huesos de su pierna derecha. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiese volver a caminar. Tuvo la endiablada suerte de no lastimarse ni la cabeza ni la columna. Al menos conservaba todas sus capacidades motrices. Algo que le permitiría seguir apaleando imbéciles durante el resto de su vida, incluso aunque tuviera que usar muletas.

Una mueca de irritación se formó en su rostro al recordar la enorme lista de pendientes, esperándola, mientras se alargaba más y más sin piedad. No necesitaba ser demasiado lista para saber que en breves tendría una recurrente migraña, al menos hasta que pudiera salir de la carnicería que llamaban hospital. Una enfermera entro a la habitación sin siquiera mirarla, pero dirigiéndose un simple "buenos días", mientras revisada su condición con gran parsimonia. Cuando comenzó a tocar su pierna, sintio una pequeña punzada de dolor, ante la cual no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua con fastidio.

–Si vas a hacer tú trabajado, al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo bien–afirmo con suma irritación, esperando ver una mirada asustada y de sumisión en la enfermera. Enorme fue su sorpresa al ver como la enfermera la observaba por primera vez en el aquel día. Estaba bastante desaliñada y su cabello de un castaño ondulado estaba recogido en un rodete improvisado. Parecía muy cansada y sus ojos ambarinos la observaron fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de continuar con su trabajo sin molestarse en contestarle. Los ojos de la mujer, que no debía superar los 30 años; eran los ojos de alguien que había visto la muerte demasiadas veces. Su corazón se encogió un poco por la culpa, había sido demasiado brusca con ella. Simplemente se sentía muy irritada por permanecer allí durante tanto tiempo sin poder hacer nada útil, la inactividad comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

–Lo siento, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, me abstendré de hacer comentarios–Dijo mirándola al rostro.

–No tienes que disculparte, la mayoría de los pacientes con alguna discapacidad temporal o permanente suelen ponerse irritables. No eres la primera en hablarme así–Respondió la enfermera sin darle mucha importancia. Ante lo cual Kyoko no pudo evitar suspirar. Lo que menos esperaba oír era que la llamarán discapacitada. Incluso si aquello, al menos de momento, fuera totalmente cierto.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, en su lugar, su hermana ingreso a la habitación con una expresión mortalmente seria. Su cabello rojizo cortado a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos brillantes de salud, le permitió a Kyoko ver cómo habría sido ella misma, a su edad, de no haber sido criada en medio de la miseria y la violencia. Por fortuna del destino, pudo escapar de su familia con Momo, antes de que las cosas se fueran totalmente al diablo. Unos meses después su padre se suicidó, llevándose a su esposa con el. Aún había noches en las que lamentaba profundamente haberlos abandonado. Sin embargo, ver la sonrisa de Momo al contarle sobre las amigas que hizo o sobre los delirios amorosos de su profesora, la hacer pensar, que cualquier cosa habría sido válida con tal de protegerla. Creía recordar que incluso se llevaba realmente bien con Tatsuya Kaname, aunque este ya tuviera pareja. Por fortuna su hermana no se había enamorado y podía seguir con su vida estudiantil sin el estigma de un amor no correspondido.

La sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro, se desvaneció ante el uniforme de Momo, que brillaba por su ausencia. Se había vestido con su acostumbrada elegancia, una simple falda con volados y remera de tirantes. No era que le molestara que su hermana se vistiera de ese modo, ni nada por el estilo. La repentina furia que la invadió se debía que a su adorada hermana estaba faltando al colegio por su culpa. Y aquello no podía perdonárselo a si misma ni a Momo. No tenía sentido que ella hiciera aquello, solo por un mero accidente. No fue sencillo mandarla a esa escuela, no podía permitirse que comenzará a faltar.

–Antes de que digas nada. Quiero saber que haces aquí–afirmo con severidad.–No me malinterpretes. Me alegra verte, pero deberías estar en la escuela–continuo suavizando su tono.

–Estaba preocupada por ti, te estaban operando y nadie me decía nada sobre tu condición. Pensé… que tal vez, te estabas muriendo–Respondió con la voz algo quebrada.–Por eso, me quedé aquí, a tu lado. No quería dejarte sola. Si te morías mientras yo estaba en la escuela, nunca podría perdonármelo– finalizo bajando su mirada al suelo. Como esperando un regaño.

Kyoko respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse. No podía desquitar su frustración con su hermana. Ya bastante mal se debía sentir con la situación.

–Por dios, Momo. No soy de cristal, no me romperé tan fácil. Sólo me rompí una pierna por descuidada. ¿ves?– le dijo señalando su pierna enyesada. Momo miro lo que le señalaba y un par de gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras un débil sollozo sacudía su pequeño cuerpo. Ella era bastante baja para su edad, producto de la mala alimentación durante sus primeros años de vida. Aunque por fortuna, con los años se había estirado unos cuantos centímetros que le daban un aspecto mucho más saludable. Por otro lado, aquello, junto con su piel similar a la porcelana, le daban el aspecto de una muñeca. Cuando lloraba, Kyoko no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se encogió. Y en otras circunstancias habría corrido para darle un abrazo de oso a su hermanita. Momo sollozo unos segundos más y luego se tapo la boca abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

–Yo… lo siento. Hice algo horrible esta noche. No se si puedas perdóname–dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

–¿Qué podrías haber hecho, que fuese más grave que faltar a la escuela?– pregunto inclinando su cabeza con confusión.

–Llame a Kaname-san y le dije sobre tu condición, tal vez, exagerando un poquito las cosas. De verdad creí que estabas muy mal–Respondió apretando fuertemente una de sus muñecas.

–No comprendo, no había razón para llamar a aquel chico. Sólo le harías preocuparse inútilmente. ¿Quieres decirme que lo hiciste venir aquí?– dijo con severidad. El menor de los Kaname era muy aplicado con su clases. Si las palabras de su hermana le hacían dejar de lado sus estudios, desearía que la partiera un rayo allí mismo. No podía creer por un simple descuido estaría empotrada a una cama generando una sobredosis de estrés en su hermana. Ella era como un torbellino cuando algo le importaba o preocupaba. No había como pararla.

–N..No… llame a Kaname Tatsuya, sino… a su hermana– respondió con dificultad la más pequeña mientras se encogía en un rincón esperando la ardiente furia de su hermana.

Aquella noticia le provocó un susto mayor, que perder el control de su motocicleta a 80 kilómetros por hora. Aquella vez tuvo la suerte de caer sobre un montón de residuos que amortiguaron el golpe. Aunque su pierna no tuviera el mismo destino. La fortuna le había sonreído.

Sin embargo, aquella noticia había logrado lo que el accidente no, dejarla en un estado de pánico. Segundos después, con su manos sudorosas y una creciente jaqueca, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el rostro que se asomo por la puerta no fuera el de la persona que más había odiado y amado en su vida.


End file.
